The invention relates to a galvanically separating coupling location for energy and/or signal transmission with primary and secondary coupling elements of which one is respectively disposed in a recess of a first housing and the other is carried by a second housing which can be inserted as a plug part into the recess of the first housing, whereby the coupling elements exhibit connection surfaces which fit to one another and via which the coupling location is produced by combination, upon production of the plug-type connection.
Coupling locations of this type for devices for tapping and processing physiological signals such as, particularly, cardiograph signals, pressure signals, temperature signals, etc., are known from medical technology, for example, from the German Utility Model No. 77 36 156 (or German Pat. No. 2,752,783). In contrast thereto, British Pat. No. 1,383,577 discloses the employment of such a coupling location on ship bodies in sea water, whereas British Pat. No. 1,366,134 and British Pat. No. 1,447,469 discloses examples of coupling locations in general technology in which coils are employed for the transmission of energy, or lightwave guides are employed for the transmission of signals, as the primary and secondary coupling elements. In all of these coupling elements, there is only a desire for the highest possible efficiency of the coupling. This also particularly applies to the coupling locations according to the German Utility Model No. 77 36 156 (and German Pat. No. 2,752,783) in the medical area of which particularly high demands are made with respect to electric strength and insulation. The problem exists here that the separation locations of the coupling must, on the one hand, be particularly voltage stable and optimally insulated whereas, on the other hand, it should be guaranteed that energy and/or signals can be transmitted precisely at said separation location with the smallest possible losses.